


The Troubled Elf

by HMW0127



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMW0127/pseuds/HMW0127





	1. Dayla's Story

I never had a clan, it was always me and my father, as slaves. My father met my mother when he was a slave in Tevinter, but I never met her, she died giving birth to me. 

My life in Tevinter was one of pain and sadness, being the only child at the time, the slavers had other uses for me. For as long as i could remember, they would send Father away and, while he was gone, they would do things a child should never encounter. 

I was five when I finally told Father what they were doing, so he packed us up and left. I couldn't trust men after that, but a dwarf by the name of Anso, proved to be different. He was watching me while Father raided Decimus's house alongside the rogue man known as The Champion of Kirkwall, but I grew up knowing him as Uncle Garrett Hawke. I grew up around him and his friends, I was there when he was named Viscount, and when he and Isobela found out they were having a kid together, their daughter Belle who was like my little sister. I lived in Kirkwall's Hightown until I finally decided I wanted to venture out, and see the world. My first choice was Ferelden, where my mother and her clan were from. 

I entered the house on the day I chose to leave, I was happy and couldn't wait to get out from under my Father's protective hand. I found him in his room and smiled, "Father, I was talking to Merrill, and it got me thinking, I've been here since I was five so I'm here to tell you, I want to leave Kirkwall, and explore the world." I said and he looked at me, 

"Are you sure about this, Dayla?" Father asked and I nodded, "Yes. I want to travel to Ferelden, and see where Mother is from. Maybe meet her Clan." I said and Father nodded, "If you are sure, Dayla, then I support you." He said and I squealed happily, "Oh thank you Father!" I shouted and hugged him, then left to pack. He took me to the docks, where I said goodbye to Uncle Garrett and his friends, except Uncle Varric, who was already gone, then I loaded the next ship to Ferelden.

Whill I was in Ferelden, I met my mother's clan, the Levellen Clan. They were all amazing and I learned a lot about magic from them that I didn't already know from learning with Aunt Bethenny, Uncle Garrett''s sister. They took me in as their own, and even taught me their dalish gods, and gave me a tattoo for one of their gods, Sylaise. I showed them how gifted I was with magic and, one day, the Keeper decided to send me to Haven, for a meeting called The Conclave.

I arrived in Haven the day of the Conclave. I overheard a few people talking about it, so I headed up the mountain to the temple, out of curiosity, where I heard the scream and ran towards it, then a bright flash of green, then it was all black.


	2. Chapter Two

I awoke to the sound of a door opening and closing. I looked up and saw two women enter. One was wearing a hood and the other had short black hair. The black haired woman circled me like a wolf circling it's prey and leaned over, "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." she said and I looked up at her, "What do you mean everyone is dead?" I asked, completely confused. 

She grabbed the manacles and held them up as the mark on my hand flared up, "Explain this." She said. 

"I...can't." I protested.

"What do you mean, you can't?" She demanded. 

"I don't know what that is or how it got there." I said and she got in my face, "You're lying!" She shouted and moved as if to strike me, but the other woman stopped her, "We need her, Cassandra." The woman said. I looked down in shock, "I can't believe it. All those people... dead." 

The unnamed woman spoke softly "Do you remember what happened? How this began?" I thought hard for a moment, then spoke, "I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then... a woman?"

"A woman?" unnamed woman asked and I continued, 

"She reached out to me, but then..." I broke off, unsure what happened next. 

Cassandra turned to the unnamed woman, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." She said and Leliana nodded and left. 

"What did happen?" I asked Cassandra. Cassandra pulled me to my feet and replaced the manacles with rope. "It will be easier to show you." She answered and took me outside. I looked up at the sky to see a hole in the sky, as Cassandra spoke, 

"We call it the Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." I looked at her, even more confused, 

"An explosion can do that?"

She nodded, "This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

The Breach expanded, causing my Mark to flare up again. The pain was unbearable and caused me to collapse to the ground in pain. Cassandra knelt by me, "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time." She said and 

I nodded "I understand." 

"Then...?" 

"I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes." I said and she pulled me to my feet and escorted me through town. The villagers scowled at me, and Cassandra spoke 

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead."

Soldiers opened the gate at the edge of town as she continued, "We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed." she finished as she pulled out a dagger.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more." she said, cutting the ropes binding my hands.

"Come. It is not far." she said leading me away, "Where are you taking me?" I asked. 

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." she explained as we headed north.

We reached the rift she mentioned to find a dwarf and elven mage fighting the demons. My eyes were drawn to the mage as I watched his mastery with magic, impressed. I blinked as Cassandra got my attention, "Help us fight." She said and I nodded,

"Oh...right." I said and grabbed my staff as I joined the fight. We helped kill the demons then the elf grabbed my wrist, causing the feeling of electricity shoot through my arm, as he spoke, "Hurry, before more come through!" he shouted and held my hand up to the rift. 

It closed and I pulled my hand away "What did you do?" I asked and he smiled, making my heart soar, 

"I did nothing, the credit is yours." he said and I looked at my hand, 

"I closed that thing? How?" I asked and he went into an explanation about how my hand could close any rift and possibly the Breach. After the introductions were made, we left, heading for the forward camp.


End file.
